


You were in love with him, weren't you?

by obrienslahey



Series: Newtmas drabbles [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I accidentally added some Thominho, I wrote this in 30 minutes yeet, M/M, Safe Haven, Safe Haven AU, The Death Cure, Thomas is an emotional wreck, newt is dead, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienslahey/pseuds/obrienslahey
Summary: Minho confronts Thomas about his feelings for Newt in the Safe Haven.Wrote this in 30 minutes so don't expect much. It's short as fuck





	You were in love with him, weren't you?

“You were in love with him, weren’t you?”

 

Thomas wasn’t sure why he was taken aback by the question - after all, he hadn’t been very good at hiding it. It had become normal for him to wear the necklace every day, holding it whenever he had a hard time. It had something comforting, like he was still  _ here,  _ still talking to him, telling him it’ll be okay. Thomas knew it was ridiculous. He wasn’t here, and he was never coming back - but that didn’t stop him from believing that a small part of him was still with him. Thomas didn’t believe in ghosts, he never had, but the simple thought of him being there, watching him, helped him get through every day. And so he never took the necklace off. Not even at night, instead, he held in his hand until he fell asleep. It was a bit silly, maybe, but no one seemed to be bothered by it. Everyone had their own ways of grieving, and this was his. 

 

But somehow, when Minho asked him that and gave him that look, he felt like he’d caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. He felt himself get embarrassed and was about to deny it when Minho spoke up again.

 

“You don’t have to deny it. I know you were, I could see it. I think everyone could.”

 

_ Was it really that obvious?  _ Thomas wondered. It couldn’t have been - everyone constantly teased him about Teresa or Brenda. There was no way everyone knew. He’d tried to hide it from the moment he found out himself. 

 

He realized he was gripping the necklace tightly and loosened his fingers, letting some blood back in his hands. Minho frowned and gave him a look full of worry, and maybe a bit of confusion and Thomas turned to look the other way, avoiding the question he was definitely going to ask. He didn’t want to hear it out loud. So far, everything had just been inside his head and he wasn’t ready to hear it from anyone yet. He didn’t want to hear it. It didn’t matter that it’d been over a year. It didn’t matter that he stopped crying twice every day, and it didn’t matter that he almost found closure by visiting his grave every night after dinner. None of it mattered, because he still wasn’t ready to talk.

 

Minho sighed deeply. “I knew it, you know. I noticed. The way you looked at him, the way you cared for him - that wasn’t just friendship. And I’m sure he loved you too.”

 

Thomas winced. “Don’t.”

 

“I have to, Thomas. You have to talk about this -”

 

“No I don’t!” Thomas snapped at him. “I don’t have to talk about him, and I don’t want to, so why don’t you go take your pity somewhere else!”

 

Minho didn’t seem fazed by this at all; he just shook his head with a disappointed look on his face. “I thought you'd say that. Look, Thomas -”

 

“What part of not wanting to talk did you not understand?” He said, turning around to face him, jabbing a finger at his chest. 

 

Minho still didn’t look afraid of him at all, instead he looked hurt, and that’s when Thomas broke down. 

 

Minho had obviously been expecting it, because he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the taller boy when he fell into his arms, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he softly said as he stroked Thomas’s back, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold it together for his best friend. 

 

Thomas’s breathing grew rapid and he shook, completely giving in to the tears now. It’d been a long time since he cried this much. He mostly tried to hold it back, still taking the role as the strong leader even though it broke him on the inside. But this was Minho, the only best friend he had left, so he allowed himself to cry. To be vulnerable. 

 

“I miss him too,” Minho said. Thomas nodded in his shoulder. “I know.”

 

They held onto each other for a long time before Thomas spoke up again. 

 

“I did. I loved Newt. I still do.”


End file.
